wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Not Brute
I'm Not Brute is a biopic about Wazoo member Jake Farrar. The skit is based off of stories he constantly tells, and adapted into a narrative about his mad brute persona. The skit also uses the Todd Haynes' film "I'm Not There" (Based on the life of Bob Dylan) as it's template. Different actors portray Jake in each story much like in the film. =Synopsis= The film opens with a group of boy scouts sitting and chatting. Their troop leader comes in and quietes them down, saying that they have a special guest. The guest turns out to be legendary eagle scout, Jake Farrar (Who is about 50 years old in this segment). He comes to coach the kids who are preparing to become eagle scouts by telling them stories. Jake explains that in order to learn about life, they have to understand love. He tells them about the first time he ever fell in love with a girl named Dev. In a flashback, Dev suggests that the two have sex, which Jake has never done before. Jake pays his brother Galen to go buy ice cream as he sneaks Dev into his house and takes her to his room. The two begin getting intimate, but in the heat of the momment, Jake's mother opens the door and catches them. Back in the future, Jake explains how this had a devestating impact on his life. He blew it with the girl he loved, and things started going downhill from there. He recalls how he used to go to Funway dances to try and get grils to make out with him. However, his most desperate momment comes when his friend Bryan Grove breaks up with his girlfriend Sabrina. Bryan talks to Jake about how upset he is over the break-up, but Jake seems excited that the two have broken up. Bryan tried to reason Jake out of persuing her, but Jake does not listen. The two begin dating despite the betrayal. Jake explains that after the two split, he began getting more desperate. He turned to the internet to try and find girls. While doing this, he met Kirchy. A flashback shows the two together as they watch Star Wars while partaking in intimate acts (Though Jake seems more interested in Star Wars). The skit then flashesforward to a New Year's Eve party a year later at Ken Donald's house. Everyone is sitting around drunk. However, Jake remains on the prowl. He finds a girl, Meg, who his friends disapprove of. Despite this, the two hook-up, leading Jake to another regret. He explains this, saying how he can get any girl that he wants. To prove it, a flashback shows him showing up at a party deemed Warnapalooza and immedietly hooking-up with a girl who is looking for her cell phone. His mad brute persona had been filled, but Jake explains how it one day got out of hand. Jake confronts his brother about how his save file in Lord of the Rings: The Third Age was erased. His brother, who erased his file, tells him to shut up and shows no remorse. The mad brute is unleashed, as Jake begins stranggaling his brother. However, he realizes this right before Galen could die and stops, claiming that he is no longer the mad brute. In the future, Jake shows that he is still stuck in a struggle with the mad brute. He starts by claiming that he is done with it, but instantly changing his mind and saying that the mad brute is his style. However, his struggle reaches a horrific climax at the New Year's Eve party following his Meg experience. Jake's friend Alex comes up to him at the party and says that he really likes Jake's ex, Sabrina. He asks for help, and Jake agrees to do so. However, he interprets this as hooking-up with one of Sabrina's friends. He talks to Franco right before he goes to do this, and Franco tries to sway him out of it. Jake refuses to back down saying he has to do it for Drago. He takes the girl to a room where he recieves oral sex from the girl. However, being very drunk, she throws up during the process, degrading Jake. The skit flashes forwrad to Jake speaking to the boy scouts, and he is visibly emabarrsed by the story. He explains how degrading an experience it was for him, and talks about how its so hard to 'save face' around his friends. He is very disturbed as he uses every excuse to justify the action. The kids begin laughing at him, so he starts cussing them out, showing that the mad brute still resides in him, despite all of his experiences. Cast *Jake Farrar (Age 50)/Party Go-er/Warnakin Brother (Pete Day) *Jake Farrar (Dev Story)/Party Go-er/Briana/Alex/Boy Scout (Doug Linse) *Jake Farrar (Meg Story)/Dev/Boy Scout/Party Go-er (Mike H) *Jake Farrar (Jill Story)/Galen/Party Go-er/Boy Scout (Matt Whalen) *Jake Farrar (Briana Story)/Ken/Boy Scout (Dave Curran) *Jake Farrar (Sabrina Story)/Jill/Party Go-er/Boy Scout (Sutton Dewey) *Jake Farrar (Mad Brute Story)/Bryan/Warnakin Brother/Party Go-er/Boy Scout (Andrew Thomas) *Jake Farrar (Kirchy Story)/Party Go-er/Himself/Boy Scout (Franco Campese) *Troop Leader/Kirchy/Party Go-er *Sabrina (Giovanni Colantonio) *Party Go-er/Boy Scout (Jamie O'Connell) =Alternate Ideas= I'm Not Brute is technically an unfinished skit. However, in editing G was able to tie it together into one storyline. However, the planning process included a much more fleshed out and longer plot. The cast created a list of Jake stories that could have been included in the skit. At least three more stories were to be included, which explains why only 3 actors do not portray Jake. Jamie, for example, was supposed to portray Jake in a story about going to UNH and hooking up with five girls in one night. The skit was also to include a scene with Jake playing strip badiddle. More importantly, the skit was supposed to feature a flashback story that went throughout the skit. This was supposed to be a more sensitive story chronicling his long history with a Medfield girl. This was supposed to be a more serious, romantic story line that showed Jake's potential to be sensitive. It was also, however, supposed to extentuate how much his brute personna takes him over and ruins him. This was never filmed, so The Dev Story was just used for the same effect. Many ideas were never filmed, but the cast seemed to be interested in revisiting them. After it's premiere and a discussion of the ideas that didn't make it, Andrew Thomas was noted as saying "Well, we left it open for a sequel." =Trivia= *I'm Not Brute is a technical Wazoo feat. It is the most successful skit to be filmed with an abnormally large cast all at once. *Each time someone portrays Jake, he wears a striped, blue and white, button-up shirt. *Pete Day put flour in his hair and on his face in order to make him seem older. *The editing style was influenced by I'm Not There's influences. Todd Haynes has stated that his film makes many refrences to French new-wave films, particularly of Jean-Luc Godard. In editing, G used Godard's style of popping text on screen to better keep with Haynes' style. *Jake claims that the skit is accurate for the most part. However, he claims that the Jill story never actually happened. However, the skit is only based on his life, making any inaccuracies acceptable. *The skit's score is comprised entirely of video game music. Most of the music is from Skies Of Arcadia: Legends, except for one song, which is a piano rendition of the Final Fantasy song "One Winged Angel". In addition, the skit also features video game sound effects from Metal Gear Solid and Pong.